A Story About A Dragon and A Princess
by SamuraiCupcakes
Summary: While attending the Grand Magic Festival, Natsu and Happy find themselves watching the Miss Princess of Magic contest. There Natsu sees the girl who would change his life forever.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.**

 **A\N: This is my first time writing a fanfiction. I worked really hard on it so I hope you guys enjoy it (:**

 **Any respectful critiques would be appreciated (:**

 **This is my AU of how Natsu and Lucy met.**

"Tell us the story again grandma!" Says Lucy's granddaughter.

"Okay one more time" Lucy lies in bed as her 3 grandchildren huddle around her.

"Once upon a time there was a dragon who fell in love with a princess..."

* * *

"Come on you gotta go! The Grand Magic Festival happens once every 5 years!" Gray exclaims as he looks over at Natsu.

"I'd rather stay and train." Natsu joyfully proclaims as he raises his fist in the air.

"But Natsu I wanna go." Happy intervenes. "We never get to do what I want to do it's always about what you want." He pouts looking at Natsu.

"Alright alright I'll go. But you owe me a fight, Gray!" Natsu holds his fist up towards Gray.

"Sure thing after the festival." Gray responds holding his fist up towards Natsu.

"Juvia has been looking for Gray-sama! The festival is about to begin!" Juvia approaches clinging around Gray's neck.

"We should get going" Gray puts his arm around Juvia's waist and they head off.

"Jeez always lovey dovey aren't they?" Natsu says with disgust.

"You don't want to fall in love Natsu?" Happy asked.

"No way! It'll only result in me losing someone else..." Natsu then starts walking towards the festival.

"Oh Natsu..." Happy says quietly to himself and follows along behind him.

Arriving at the festival Natsu and Happy take a good look at their surroundings.

"What should we do first Happy?!" Natsu asked filled with excitement.

"There's a fish eating contest!" Happy's eyes widen with hunger as he grins.

"Well, I am kinda hungry" Natsu says rubbing his stomach. And they head off.

"Where is this damn event. I can't miss my chance of winning 1000 jewels" Lucy says as she searches around the festival. "There it is! Miss Princess of Magic! That 1000 jewels is mine!" She makes her way to the start of the line up and checks out her competition. " _There sure are a lot of girls here._ " she thought.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to Miss Princess of Magic X784!" The announcer begins the show as the crowd starts to get in their seats.

Natsu and Happy await at the fish eating contest.

"Natsu! Miss Princess of Magic is happening we should go watch" Happy says as he starts flying towards the event.

"But it's fish Happy!" Natsu cries out.

Happy turns back "Natsu come on!"

"Argh. Alright."

Natsu and Happy hurry to the event to catch a seat. The announcer begins introducing contestants onto the stage. Once seated Natsu begins to look around.

"Wow there's a lot of people here huh?"

"Well what do you expect Natsu! It's the event almost everyone comes for." Happy says excitedly.

"Yeah but I still don't get it..." Natsu slouches down in his chair and then something catches his eyes.

"And now introducing contestant number 14 Lucy Heartfilia!" The announcer points his hand out towards the entrance and Lucy steps onto the stage.

Natsu sits straight up in his seat and admires the sight of Lucy.

"She's beautiful" Natsu thought to himself.

"Natsu?" Happy waves his hand in front of Natsu's face."Natsu why are you looking at the girl like that."

Natsu ignores Happy and continues to gaze at Lucy.

"You liiiiiiiiike her don't you Natsu?" Happy then puts a big smile on his face.

"No!" Natsu quickly explains and looks at Happy "I look at every girl like that!"

"You don't look at Ezra like that" Happy says covering his grin with his hands.

"Because Erza scares me!" Natsu replies.

"Everyone give a round of applause to Lucy Heartfilia!" The announcer starts clapping his hands and the crowd begins to clap along. Lucy exists the stage.

"Wait where is she going?!" Natsu jumps out of his seat.

"Calm down Natsu she'll be back once they start to announce the winners" Happy says as he tries holding back his laughter.

"I think I did pretty good" Lucy thought to herself as she exits the stage. She makes her way to the back and freshens herself up. "This wasn't as easy as I thought. There are so many pretty girls here." She begins to fix her hair. "No. Don't think like that Lucy you're only setting yourself up for failure" she thought as she continues fixing her hair then lays her arms out in front of her. "You got this."

"Can I please have the ladies of the Miss Princess of Magic all gather on stage"

Nastu's eyes widen. "Here she comes"

The girls make their way onto the stage lining up in order. Lucy's heart begins to race "you got this, you got this, you got this"

The announcer reaches for an envelope "and the winner is..."

"Lucy Lucy Lucy" Natsu chants quietly.

"You got this, you got this, you got this" Lucy continues encouraging herself.

"Mirajane Strauss!" The crowd roars with excitement and the announcer makes his way over to Mirajane.

"What?!" Natsu blurts dumbfounded.

"Oh..." Lucy sighs. "Well it was worth a shot I guess." And she exits the stage.

"Wow Natsu you're taking it worse than Lucy did" Happy looks over at Natsu who's still in shock over the results. "Let's go congratulate Lucy on her efforts." Happy begins to fly off.

Natsu's stomach begins to growl "uh maybe we should go eat first Happy" Natsu says as he rubs it.

"Come on Natsu!" Happy waves his hand at Natsu and begins to look for Lucy in the crowd. "There she is!" And he flies towards her.

"Happy wait up!" Natsu picks up his pace and catches up to Happy already congratulating Lucy.

"Thanks. Looking back now I should have known I didn't stand a chance." Lucy says as she looks down.

Natsu arrives tired and out of breathe "what are you talking about." He says panting "you were the most beautiful girl up there" he leans down and puts his hands on his knees to try and steady his breathing.

"Huh?" Lucy looks up and sees Natsu there standing beside Happy.

"Lucy, this is Natsu" Happy says. "You're number one fan!" He holds his arms out presenting Natsu.

"Happy-" Natsu begins to say but his roaring stomach cuts him off. He grabs at his stomach and moans.

"Are you guys hungry. There's a spot in town I like to go to. It's really good. I was just about to head out there. Wanna come?" Lucy asks.

"We would love to!" Happy chimes.

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy take their seat and order their food. When their food arrives Natsu and Happy begin scarfing down everything on their plate.

"Wow" Lucy looks at the two stuffing their faces "you guys really were hungry huh?"

"You have no idea" Natsu says as he continues to stuff his face.

As they finish their food Natsu and Happy let out a sigh of relief and lean back rubbing their big bellies.

"You guys sure know how to eat" Lucy says taking her last bite.

"You gotta keep your strength up" Natsu burps out.

"Hahaha I guess you're right" Lucy laughs.

Natsu begins to blush _"why is her laugh making me feel weird"_ He thought.

"Well I'd better be getting back" Lucy says as she begins grabbing her things.

"So soon?" Happy asked. "But we just started to become friends."

"Ha ha" Lucy laughs "don't worry we can hang out again sometime." She smiles

"Really?!" Happy smiles back.

"Yeah if you guys want." Lucy grins at the two as she starts to get up.

"Of course Natsu wants to!" Happy cheers out.

"Would that be alright with you Natsu?" Lucy looks towards Natsu who's face is deep red.

"Uh yeah" he responds. "We're friends now after all!" Natsu smiles.

Lucy's smile widens "great."

"Come on guys!" Lucy says gripping her floaty "the beach is right over here!"

Natsu and Happy race past Lucy leaving a gust of wind flying through her hair.

"They must really love the water." Lucy turns towards the beach and catches up to them.

Natsu and Happy splash around in the water laughing and smiling. Lucy arrives and looks at them and smiles. She puts her hand up to her mouth. "I haven't smiled in a long time." She takes her floaty and places it into water.

"Here Lucy I'll hold it." Natsu heads over towards Lucy and grabs a hold of the floaty.

"Uh thanks." Lucy blushes and climbs onto the floaty.

"Here I'll drag you out towards the water with us" Natsu begins pulling her and the floaty with ease.

Lucy looks at Natsu, his pink hair sopping wet, water trickling down the crevasses of his muscles. She notices the guild mark on his shoulder. He's part of Fairy Tail? She looks up and notices a slight smile form from the side of his face. She blushes.

"Come on Natsu the tide is coming!" Happy cheers calling over to Natsu and Lucy.

Natsu turns to face Lucy "I'll hold on to you so you won't get carried with the tide" he smiles.

Lucy bites her lip and looks towards the incoming wave.

"Here it comes!" Happy yells and the tide splashes over them. Lucy screams as she gets pushed off her floaty.

"Natsu!" She cries out as she struggles to stay above water.

"Don't worry I've got you Lucy!" Natsu swoops under and picks Lucy up and carries her in his arms back to shore, Happy follows them. "Are you alright?" He asks concerned moving her hair out of her face.

"Yeah I'm fine" she smiles looking at Natsu. Natsu blushes and looks away.

Happy looks at the both of them and grins.

Lucy rises up "let's get back out in the water" and she makes her way back to the water.

"What?" Natsu looks at her surprised "are you sure?"

"We came to the beach to have fun didn't we?" Lucy turns back and smiles.

Happy flies towards Lucy "yeah Natsu come on!"

Natsu rises up "okay but I'm warning ya I've got a fire in my belly and I'm not holding back my splashes!" He runs towards Lucy and Happy. They begin to laugh and make their way to the water.

"Natsu this is your chance. I think she likes you." Happy says as they walk home.

"I told you Happy I'm not looking for that kind of stuff." Natsu focuses on the road.

"But Natsu don't you want to be loved?" Happy asks as he looks over at Natsu concerned.

"I am loved" Natsu exclaims "I've got you and the guild don't I?" Natsu looks over and smiles at Happy. Happy frowns and looks towards the road.

"It's not that I don't want to love someone and be loved back" Natsu begins "I just don't want to lose someone I love" Natsu looks back at the road. "Any job could be our last. If Lucy and I went any further than just friends imagine how heartbroken she would be. I can't put her through that."

"But that's her choice to make. If she wants to be with you then she'd be willing to risk that. She'd be the one losing you Natsu" Happy looks at Natsu tearing up.

"And I'd be losing her Happy. And I can't have that" Natsu keeps his eyes on the path. Happy flies beside Natsu as they continue to walk.

Lucy sits on her couch with a glass of water in hand and turns the stereo on. She takes a sip and smiles "today was fun. I haven't had fun, not since I lost my mom..." She looks down and stares at the glass as her smile turns into a frown. "I'm glad I met Natsu. I'd probably just be sitting around worrying about jewels if I hadn't went to the beach with him today." She smiles again. _"I'd like to see him again."_ She thought. "I remember seeing the Fairy Tail guild mark on his arm. Maybe he's at their guild hall." Lucy rises up and puts on her shoes not understanding the strange urge to want to be around him. She heads out the door and makes her way towards Fairy Tail.

Upon arriving Lucy sees a very tall blonde man resting against the wall. He had a lightening bolt shaped scar on his right eye.

"Um, excuse me?" Lucy approaches the man "there wouldn't happen to be someone by the name Natsu here, is there?"

The guy raises his eyebrows and looks down at her "Natsu?" He looks off into the distant "yeah but he's not here right now."

"Oh" Lucy looks down feeling a bit hurt that she can't see him. "Can you tell him I stopped by?" She looks up at him "I'm Lucy"

"Laxus" he says still looking out into the distance "and yeah I'll tell him."

Thank you so much" she smiles and walks away.

Sometime after Natsu and Happy arrive at the guild hall.

"Laxus? What are you doing standing out here?" Natsu asked as he makes his way over.

"Just getting some fresh air" Laxus casually replied. "A girl stopped by" he looks over at Natsu.

"A girl?" Natsu asked confused

"Lucy!" Happy says surprised

"Lucy? How did she know where to find us?" Natsu thought out loud.

"Doesn't matter" Laxus rises off the wall. "We can't just be having nobody's showing up here sticking their nose where it doesn't belong"

"Lucy isn't a nobody" Natsu snarls getting in fighting stance

Laxus laughs "I'm not going to fight you Natsu, I have more important things to do." Laxus heads inside leaving Natsu and Happy alone outside.

"Should we find her?" Happy asked.

"How? We don't know where she is" Natsu gets out of his fighting stance and looks at happy.

"You can smell her out right?" Happy asked.

"What? Happy that's weird!" Natsu looks at Happy mortified.

"Oh come on Natsu I know you were inhaling her scent all you could while at the beach. Sniff her out boy!" Happy points towards the direction they came from.

"I'm not a dog Happy!" Natsu snaps. He begins to inhale the aroma of the air. "Yeah she's been here." He continues to smell. "This way!" And he takes off leaving Happy behind.

"Natsu wai- oh what's the use" Happy lets Natsu go and makes his way inside the guild hall.

Lucy sits out by an old tree surround in a forested area. A place she goes to clear her mind. _"Why does it bother me so much that I didn't get to see him?"_ She thought as she runs her fingers in the grass.

 _"I like him. Do I, do I like him?"_ She props her legs up and rest her head on her knees and continues to play with the grass.

Natsu arrives at the area and begins making his way through the thick brush of leaves and grass. "Lucy!" He calls out.

Lucy raises her head to the calling and looks in the direction of the sound "Natsu?!" Lucy calls out. _"Natsu is here? How did he know where I was?"_ She thought.

Natsu finally makes his way through and finds Lucy sitting by a tree. "There you are" he pants "I knew I would find you."

Lucy looks at him shocked "but... How?"

Natsu smiles and taps his nose. He goes over and sits by Lucy.

"I'm sorry." Lucy looks down "I didn't mean to make you go through the trouble of finding me."

"I came because I was worried" Natsu looked at her. "Laxus told me you stopped by and since you went through trouble of finding me I thought something might have been wrong." Natsu stretches his legs out and leans back on his hands "is anything wrong?" He asks.

Her cheeks begin to turn red "um no. I just wanted to tell you I had fun today..." She says as she continues to play with the grass.

Natsu smiled "I'm glad. I had fun too" he puts his arm around Lucy's shoulders. She blushes more and bites her lip.

"By the way" Natsu begins "how did you know where to find me?"

"You have the Fairy Tail guild mark on your arm" Lucy points at it.

"Oh" Natsu looks at it "you're a smart girl to piece that together" he looks at Lucy and smiles.

Lucy looks up at Natsu and they lock gazes. She slowly begins leaning towards Natsu's face and her mouth opens as she's about to kiss him. Natsu quickly turns away and takes his arm off her.

 _"He...he pulled away"_ Lucy thought and she begins to feel her eyes water and she quickly turns her face away from Natsu _"stupid don't cry"_ she tells herself.

Natsu looks down and gets up "I should get back Happy's waiting for me" he looks at Lucy one last time "bye Lucy" and he leaves.

Once Natsu is no longer in sight Lucy begins to cry. She cries and cries. Tears pouring down her face. She wraps her arms around her legs and buried her head between them and begins to cry harder. "He doesn't like me" she cried out. "I embarrassed myself in front of him and he doesn't even like me"

Happy waits at the guild hall for Natsu's return. The doors open and Happy looks up "Natsu!" He cheers and flies over to him. He notices Natsu isn't himself. "Natsu..." Happy lays his hand on Natsu's shoulder "Natsu what happened?"

"It's nothing Happy lets go home." Natsu turns back around and slowly exists the hall. Happy follows behind Natsu worried for his friend.

Upon arriving at their home Natsu flings himself face first on the couch "I'm an idiot Happy!" Natsu says muffled by the cushion his face is on.

"You're always an idiot Natsu that's not new." Happy flies over and sits on Natsu's back.

"She tried to kiss me and I didn't kiss her back." He moves his face to the side and stares at the wall. "I didn't kiss her even though I wanted to."

"You can't keep holding back" Happy exclaims "just let love in."

Natsu sits up and positions himself normal on the couch "I can't Happy. I just can't."

"Lucy is a good girl Natsu any struggles or problems you come to face she'll understand and she'll be there." Happy begins to comfort Natsu.

"I like her Happy..." Natsu says as he leans back and puts his hands over his face "I liked her the moment I saw her."

"I know Natsu" Happy sits beside Natsu "you need to let love in" he looks up and grins

Natsu sits there for a moment hands still covering his face. Then all of a sudden it hits him. He likes Lucy and Lucy likes him. Lucy has made her choice that she wants to be with him. 'Her choice' like happy said. He likes Lucy and he wants love. He wants to love and be loved. He wants to love Lucy and he wants Lucy to love him. Natsu jumps up from the couch filled with excitement and energy from the realization.

"Come on Happy!" He says as he heads for the door "let's go catch some fish" he grins bigger than he ever has before.

"It's about time Natsu I'm starving!" Happy jumps up and follows Natsu and they head out.

"I love you Harold!" The two begin to grow closer and they kiss-

"UGH!" Lucy sighs and shuts the tv off "I love you Natsu" Lucy leans in to kiss the imaginary Natsu as she plays out the scene of the movie "and Natsu turns away!" Lucy throws her hands up and gets off the couch. "Some ending" she mumbled as she heads to the fridge. She pulls out a bowl of chopped watermelon and sits at the kitchen table, she looks over and sees a envelope slide in from under her front door. She heads over and picks the letter up "I wonder what this could be?"

 _'Hey Lucy it's Natsu I really need to see you. Do you think you can come by later to the tree? Please. It's urgent._

 _Hey Lucy it's Happy! I just wanted to say hi!'_

A slight grin forms on Lucy's face as she reads the letter. Her grin quickly faded as she walked to the table and sat back down. She placed the letter to the side. "I want to go but at the same time I don't. It's hard to face someone after being rejected" she sits there for a moment contemplating the situation. "I need to go. I have to let him know how I feel or else I will never be able to look at him again"

"Good work finding where she lives Natsu" Happy said as they leave Lucy's house "that nose of yours sure is something!"

"Now we just wait!" Natsu pridefully struts off heading towards the guild hall.

"Why are we going to the guild hall?" Happy asked "shouldn't you be getting ready to see Lucy?"

"We have some time to spare" Natsu says as he forms a fist in his hand and hits the other "Gray still owes me a fight!"

Happy laughs "oh Natsu"

Lucy stands at the tree waiting for Natsu to show. _"I don't know why I dressed so nice. This outing doesn't mean anything"_ Lucy thought as she looks down at her attire. Her hair is done up in a high ponytail with a few strands let out in the front. She has on a low cut fitted white dress and some black wedges. She stands there waiting as 10 minutes go by. She begins to get restless "did I just get stood up?" She looks around to see if there is any movement anywhere "I'll wait a little while longer" 10 more minutes go by she sighs "all this time and effort for nothing" she begins to walk away when suddenly

"Lucy?!" Natsu says as he pushes through the leaves. Lucy stops and waits for Natsu to make his way over. "There you are. I'm sorry I'm late, me and Gray were fighting and I lost track of time. Wow. You look really nice" he says as he admires her appearance.

"Th-thanks" she nervously replies _"why am I so nervous"_ she thought.

"How was your day? Did you sleep well?" He ask as he puts his hand behind his head.

Lucy looks at Natsu and begins to get annoyed "you asked me to come out and see you because it was important what is it?"

"I just wanted to see you is that so bad?" Natsu smiles.

This sets Lucy off "see me?! You wanted to see me?! Are you that selfish? After what happened you want to see?" Tears begin to fill her eyes as she talks. "I'm hurt Natsu I embarrassed myself in front of you. I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to kiss you and you jus-"

Natsu rushes over and grabs Lucy's face and kisses her. He kisses her deeply not only because he liked her but because he loved her. And he wanted her. He wanted her to be his one and only love. His princess.

Natsu slowly pulls back after their kiss and looks at Lucy who is dumbfounded. He moves his hands down her face and puts them around her waist. "I love you Lucy it's crazy but I knew I did the moment I saw you enter onto that stage I knew I had to make you mine. I was just afraid to admit it." Natsu pulls Lucy closer and rest his head on top of her. Lucy still in shock wraps her arms around Natsu and whispers "I love you too Natsu" and they stand there holding one another taking each other in.

Since that night Lucy and Natsu would spend everyday together telling each other stories about their past. Natsu would describe his dragon slayer magic to Lucy and demonstrate to her a couple of his moves. He would even go on to tell her about the jobs he went on. He told her about one dangerous incident that involved a dragon named Acnologia that almost killed everyone there with him. And Lucy would go on to tell Natsu about her mom and why she left home. And she even told him about her celestial magic and showed off her gate keys. "Natsu" Lucy turns towards him as they sit at the old tree they spent so many nights at.

"Yeah Lucy?" He looks at her and grins.

"My mother told me before she passed that when you die there's always someone special waiting for you on the other side. I often wonder if she'll be there waiting for me." She says as she turns and looks up to the sky.

Natsu takes her hand and looks up at the sky with her "I know if I die first I'll be waiting for you Lucy." He holds her hand tight and Lucy leans her head on Natsu's shoulder. Natsu leans down and kisses Lucy's head as they continue to gaze at the sky.

3 months later

"Luce" Natsu calls out. How do you turn the channel on this thing?" He says as he mashes the button on the remote.

"You mean you don't know how?" Lucy calls out from the kitchen.

"No I don't really watch tv. I'm usually out training with Happy to get stronger" his eyes fixate on the TV as he still tries to figure out what to do.

Lucy returns from the kitchen and sits beside Natsu. She takes the remote out of his hands and turns the TV off. She shifts around to face him. "Well then we will just talk" she smiles.

"Okay" Natsu replied "what do you want to talk about?"

"What about your parents?" She asks.

"You mean Igneel?" Natsu turns and sits facing her.

"Yeah what was he like?" She looks at Natsu intrigued.

Natsu smiles "he took care of me and taught me everything I know" he looks off into the distance and smiles at the memories.

"What did he look like" she scoots closer to Natsu wanting to know more.

"Well. He's big and has scales-"

Lucy's once intrigued face turns to shock "you mean he was and you are?"

"A dragon?" Natsu intervenes. "Yeah" he smiles proudly and pulls Lucy close to him as he shifts and they lay together.

"I'm glad I let Gray and Happy talk me into going to the festival" he adds.

"What do mean?" Lucy says as she runs her fingers down Natsu's bare chest.

"I didn't want to go at first because I just thought of it as a waste of time" he starts running his fingers through Lucy's hair

"And?" Lucy says as she continues running her fingers

"I never would have met you." He grabs Lucy's hand and she looks up at him. He leans forward and kisses her "I love you Lucy"

"I love you Natsu"

And they spend a passionate night together.

Lucy awakens to the screams of citizens in the street. Natsu jolts up beside her.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked concerned "what's going on?"

Natsu gets up and begins to get dressed. A loud roar echoes through the streets of Magnolia.

"Its him." Natsu says deadpan.

Lucy gets out of bed and begins getting dressed.

"No!" He sternly says to her. "Stay here."

She looks at him scared and worried "but Natsu"

Natsu hold his hand out in front of her "I need you to stay here. I don't want you to get hurt or worse..." He pauses for a moment then heads out the door.

Lucy sits there confused and blank. She wants to listen to Natsu and stay but at the same time she's scared and concerned. More screams fill the air. Lucy looks out her window and sees people running away. "I have to get out there" she says as she finished getting dressed.

She makes her way into the streets of magnolia as people run and pass by her. Roars fill the streets once more. As she goes deeper into the city she hears a commotion going on near the Fairy Tail guild hall. She makes her way over pushing through the crowd of panicking citizens. And she sees it. Acnologia. Lucy stops in her tracks and stares as the guild members of Fairy Tail take on the monstrous creature. Her heart begins to race as she remembers Natsu telling her of how the dragon almost killed everyone. Panic starts to set in and she runs towards them. "I have to make sure he's okay" her eyes begin to water she pushes through the crowd. Tears rolling down her face "Natsu" she whispers as she begins to cry harder. She makes it to the guild hall and screams out his name one last time "Natsu!" She looks up and sees Natsu face to face with the dragon. He turns to look at Lucy and before he can say anything Acnologia takes his final hit. Sending Natsu flying. Natsu hits a wall of the guild hall and falls to the ground. "Natsu!" Lucy cries out as she runs towards him. She falls to the ground beside him and grabs his face "Natsu! Natsu! Please say something!" Natsu already beaten up lets out a small breath of air before he begins to speak.

"Luce..." He struggles to say.

"Natsu" a tear falls from her face on to Natsu's as she holds him close.

"I told you to stay back..." He starts to cough up blood

Lucy starts to cry harder "I needed to make sure you were okay"

Natsu slowly looks over to Lucy "I love you" he tries lifting his hand to grab her face.

Lucy takes his hand and rests it against her cheek "I love you Natsu" she says crying.

Natsu's eyes close and he lets out his final breath.

"Na...Natsu?" Lucy mutters as she noticed he stops breathing. She reaches down and grabs his face "Natsu?" Her voice cracks and she pleads louder "natsu!" She begins shaking his lifeless body "natsu!" Natsu please!" "You can't leave me Natsu you can't!" "How is the dragon going to protect his princess!" She collapsed over him and holds onto him tight crying. "Wait for me Natsu, wait for me on the other side..."

* * *

"What happened next grandma?" One of Lucy's granddaughters ask. "Did he wait for her?"

"Okay girls" Lucy's daughter says as she enters the room "time for bed."

"What? But grandma hasn't finished her story!" Whined the girls.

"No buts come on" she moves out of the way as the girls leave the room. When they leave her daughter walks over "Mom. Are you feeling any better?" She ask as she places her hand on Lucy's forehead.

Lucy smiles "you remind me of your father."

"Really how so?" Her daughter ask as she holds her moms hand.

"Well" Lucy begins "you hair for starters" she grins.

"So that's where the pink hair comes from" her daughter looks at her mother and smiles. "I'm sure he was a great guy"

"He was" Lucy looks up and smiles "he was..."

Lucy's and Natsu's daughter leaves the room and Lucy closes her eyes...

Lucy wakes up and sees Natsu looking at her

"I told you I'd wait for you" he smiles.


End file.
